Terminator Advanced, Thound
by BFV3
Summary: This story is taking place before my first which was Terminate Me If You Can. The name "Terminator Advanced" means it is a story about the creation of a custom terminator, and it is the first of many I intend to write. Thanks!


The Programmer looked at his old notes from his childhood, the design was simple enough. He gave the papers to a TX who looked them over and then looked up and said, "SKYNET says he'll start right away."

"Good, we need these terminators made for resistance infiltrating," the Programmer responded. The TX bowed its head and walked out, after handing the papers back. As the TX left the room, the Programmer began to make a new model of R.I.P. flesh, this flesh would have to be completely different than the human flesh.

* * *

As the work progressed, the Programmer finally moved onto the smell factor, SKYNET could do it on his own, but the Programmer decided it was the least he could do, it was after all, his design. First he took a corpse and extracted the glands that gave them their smell. The Programmer knew he had to synthesize these glands for the terminators, he had the smells recorded and sent SKYNET the initial records to be synthesized.

* * *

As more time passed, the Programmer was presented with the first prototype. It was built just as specified, it was the Thound, mark 1 design. It smelled like a terminator, at first. When the prototype was ordered by the Programmer, there was a small blast of air, the smell wafted up and became an abnormal odor, "Shut that off, NOW!" The Programmer ordered, covering his nose and mouth with a sleeve of his shirt. The smell dissipated into the smell of the room, "Still needs work. Catalog the results and start working on mark 1.2," the Programmer said as he walked away from the prototype Thound, still holding the sleeve over his nose.

_I will begin to ration the amount of smell released when commanded sir. _SKYNET printed on a screen near the throne, the screen was the main way SKYNET spoke with the Programmer. The screen was mounted on a setup that came from the top of the throne, it would lower when SKYNET wished to say something to his master.

"Good, we don't want it to smell like fifty thousand dogs, do we?" The Programmer said sarcastically, sitting at the throne.

_Indeed we do not want the smell of fifty thousand canines, I will begin work on the smell ration. By the way, the flesh has finished its genetic coding process, we will be ready to test by tomorrow._ The screen printed. _Shall I proceed to grow the flesh on the mark 1.2?_

"Yes SKYNET, please do. Thound, initiate power protocols," as the last words were said, two bowls were presented by a T700, the left bowl had dog food of varying origins, it seemed that each piece was a different kind of dog food. In the right bowl was water. The Thound then ate the food and drank the water.

_The Thound has begun its powering cycle, as per your request, the Thound must consume food and water to stay powered, but water IS able to be reused in its endoskeleton to keep it running for a longer period without food._

"Good work SKYNET, you never disappoint." The Programmer said, watching the Thound run through its power protocols_._

_ You are satisfied?_

"Yes SKYNET, I am very pleased." The next day, they began to grow the flesh prototype around the Thound mark 1.2 prototype.

* * *

_Sir, I strongly advise that you not send the Thound into the open field until the final test is complete._

"SKYNET, this IS the final test, we need to see if a normal dog won't recognize the Thound as a terminator," the Programmer said, angrily, "We need to send it to this camp, it will get in, we know it will! We have been monitoring that camp for months getting ready for this test! Let the Thound go and we'll see how well it does before we incinerate the camp with R.I.s!" They fought like this for another hour and a half till finally SKYNET caved and agreed to let the Thound go to the resistance camp. The Thound passed with flying colors, they then send forty-five TXs to the same camp and incinerated all resistance members in the base, "I told you that it would succeed."

_This proves nothing, it could have likely failed just as easily as it succeeded._

"Way to be a good sport SKYNET," came the sarcastic reply from the Programmer, "at least we know the answer to our question...the resistance doesn't stand a chance against us now."


End file.
